gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Blue: Rise of the Butterfly Mask
Butterfly's Dance is a side-scrolling 2.5D platformer/beat em up game made by Sonikku Aensland independently from In-Verse. It stars Six Playable characters to choose from. It is released with the Upcoming Project Calamity Overdrive as: Independent Projects of SA. And due to being a one people work, there will be broken English and two Voice clips made by the very same creator. Gameplay The Controls are basically an eight-direction joystick and three buttons, one for the simple attack, one for jumping and the third for the super attack, in which can't be used unless the Super Bar is full. Some of the characters can fly, others climb across walls and ceilings, there are many ways to jump and avoid the enemies. There are many powerups, for example: The hearts offers you one more life, the stars offer you a powered up life bar (Half gives you a little, the full stars give you the full bar). Azure/Iris and Crimson can use a Butterfly Mask to have invincibility and use the super bar in full force (albeit rarely appear). Full Moon gives to the Blue Team and the Sun gives to the Red team the same thing as the Butterfly masks. There's also a different boss and ending to each. Final Bosses *Azure <-> Crimson *Guy <-> Benny *Diana <-> Rem Setting and Characters An organized crime Syndicate, known as the Blue Moon clan, had conquered all the fictional zone of Parveln. In the other hand, there's a Red Sun, a gang who fights each day against their criminals. It centers in a young girl between 16 and 20 years old named Azure (Real name Iris) who's a rich heiress. With her group of affiliates and her Rival Crimson, who's a female street fighter with her gang setting many of the series events. Cast -Azure's Side- *Iris Azure Blur: Azure is a woman who's the sole heir of a fortune, she is a proud and cunning woman, but she has problems such as shyness and lacks fluid capabilities for combat style that is still stiff, but she's intelligent. She's the stereotype of Shy Blue-haired girl. *Saint Guy/Gai Van der Land: The Butler of Azure and an avid fighter, he wants to be the best protector possible to Azure and worries about her safety, he in secret is a dark hunter that in the night kills. He's the stereotype of Tall, Dark and Handsome. *Diana Starlight a.k.a. Moby Dick: Azure's Maid, she likes to clean the home, and avoiding parties so she can rest happily, however, 99% of the cases she has ended being stressed due to the fact that she wants vacations all the day. She's a ninja maid. -Crimson's Side- *Crimson Red: She's a woman who's the leader of a gang and is pretty much a tomboy, very rude and aggressive to everyone. Even rich people who she despises, even if those who want to rob her loved ones, passive and aggressive. She's the Fiery Redhead. *Rem Remington: The cute and friendly Gardener, he's the childhood friend of Azure and Crimson, he was contracted as a gardener, But hangs on in Crimson's gang as the "Junior Gangster". He fits as the Kid-appeal character in sort. *Benny Eisenstein: He's a big guy with the strength of a bull and a temperament like the Lion, he's the second-in-command to Crimson's forces, however, Crimson considers him as equal to her, he also hates rich guys for infecting their town. He's The Big Guy. Trivia * The music will resemble those of Daisuke Ishiwatari and Jun Senoue, from Guilty Gear and Sega games fame respectively. * It is highly inspired in games like Strider and Osman. Category:Side-scroller Category:Platforming Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Indie Category:Platformer Category:Platformers Category:2.5D Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Work in progress Category:Games Category:Video Games